Just A Dream To Wake Up From
by sara.yeshoua
Summary: The Doctor turns again to John Smith and Clara falls in love with him. What happens when he changes again to the Doctor. Human Nature AU. Rated T for some sexy scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Please Don't Change

Just A Dream To Wake Up From

One

Please Don't Change

**Authors Note: The Eleventh Doctor and Clara in the 1920's. Then the Doctor announces he's hiding from something or someone and gives no warning to Clara. Against all odds Clara gradually, but surely falls in love with him.**

Clara heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS engine wheezing and materializing in her bedroom. She loved that sound especially when the Doctor is beaming with a wide familiar smile. He opened the TARDIS doors allowing her to come in. "Hey Clara!". She closed the doors behind her and said . "Where are we going?"

"1920's," he said typing the coordinates into the TARDIS console. "How does that sound?".

"Depends," she said coming towards him tracing the TARDIS console. He kept his distance from her not used to her flirting of course. He gawked desperately trying to keep his hands away from her face, to hold her and caress her and call her his Clara. The Doctor straightened his back and fixed his bowtie has he had always done when he was nervous. "Can't we just visit Vastra and Jenny?".

"I need your help I'm running away from something. I'm sorry we can't visit Vastra and Jenny".

Clara's face grew seriously has finally they stopped dancing around the console chasing each other. His usual happy face turned sad, he took his sonic screwdriver from his coat and turned it up to the ceiling bringing down of what looked like a helmet. It was a Chameleon Arch.

"What is that?" Clara asked bewildered at the device.

The Doctor put a fob watch into an insert.

"The TARDIS will write a story for you. I'll recognize you enough to be friends with you".

"Wait," she said following him around the console. What is that fob watch. What does it do? What do I do?".

"This watch is me," he gave her the watch. A silver watch with gallifreyan doodles decorating it. "Everything I am will be in here. Protect it".

"Wait-Doctor? How does the TARDIS know how to do that? I mean rewrite our history?" he could tell she was curious.

"Well…Time Lords discovered if you put wormholes into the TARDIS matrix…its timey-wimey".

She chuckled at that ridiculous word, it was one of the reasons she loved him for being who he is. Despite being alien, despite being a Time Lord he was the most human person she knew despite the title he was given as "alien". She hadn't asked how long he will be human, they hadn't worked out the rules of what relationship they will even be in.

"Will you even recognize me? It will be difficult, you won't be you. You'll be-different," she dared to swallow the word "different". "I won't see you for a while".

He cupped one side of her face and said softly "I'll miss you, too". The Chameleon Arch was placed around his head. Before he said goodbye she whispered "Please don't change". He smiled before changing every cell in his body, before becoming John Smith. There was something in his smile, something more then a friendly smile something intertwined in his world of secrets.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed

Two

Everything Has Changed

**Authors Note: Thank you for following this story. So here we go1 So previously the Doctor has placed his human self in front of Clara and now she has the danger of falling in love with him**

Clara opened the door just to see if he was still sleeping. He was murmuring in his sleep whispering in his sleep. Whispering Clara's name. She brought him water and placed it at it at his bedside. He woke up and Clara asked how he was he was doing. "Better," he replied. "thank you for bringing me water".

She said softly, "You're welcome".

For many weeks now he was like this, resting, as she continually waited as the day approached when she would see her Doctor again. She missed him, every day. She knew that he would want her to be safe, she knew him long enough to know that, don't let John be mean to her and don't let anyone know hes a Time Lord.

Clara looked at him again from the distance as he dozed off again. It was so weird looking at him knowing that he wasn't the Doctor that he was now John Smith. She opened for not long. He looked so innocent, like a twelve year old. The Doctor acted like a twelve year old and and she guessed that's how John would look and behave, once he was feeling better. She left him alone, closing the door behind her.

In the late afternoon he declared he was fully recovered and made dinner He was radiant in energy, something that Clara had always loved about the Doctor. _Her Doctor. Her best friend._ She smelled the intense smell of vegetables roasting. She smiled at him, he had a towel resting over his shoulder. Clara didn't know the Doctor knew how to cook and yet again, he wasn't the Doctor. He was _John Smith. _He was still in his pajamas and his shirt was slightly opened making Clara blush a little. John noticed her presence. "Clara-,"he said making haste movements to hide the dinner from Clara's eyes. Trying to avoid the subject John said: "How are you?".

"Are you cooking dinner?" she asked her voice highly pitched in surprise. Clara smiled that the Doctor was echoing through him. John moved over so she could have a look at the dinner. Clara asked: "Is that Ratatouille? I didn't know you could cook". She let out a surprised laugh.

"I learned how to cook on Gallifrey" he replied.

The familiar sound of Gallifrey rang in her ears. Her heart beated a little faster. She played along and asked where it was. He forgot he mentioned it. "What made you do this?".

"Why?" he said rather matter-of-factly. "You've done so much for me Clara, I don't what I could do without you",

That statement made her heart pump so hard that she could feel it ringing in her ears. She held the fob watch close to and let out a sad sigh. John looked curiously at her she said nothing.

Clara suddenly felt a grudge against the Doctor. And the act that John was wearing the Doctor's face didn't make it easier. Often memories are brought up from Gallifrey, his daughters, his four wives. He remembered a little girl called Amelia waiting in her garden for a magic blue box. How could she tell John that it was just a dream to wake up from?

Their dream, hers and John, here in the 1920's living together in the same house. She was so mad at the Doctor for letting her have this fantasy, this life with John. why didn't he give her warnings? Warnings or precautions? Could she love John? How could she cope? When the world needed the Doctor when she needed John?

John of course had feelings for her he watched her, as she wrote letters and work that needed to be done that she brought back from her own time period. John watched her as she traced the Galifreyan symbols on the fob watch. Clara told him it belonged to her mom. It was the strangest thing, her mother or father wasn't even born yet. JOhn once gave her a kiss on the forehead since it reminded her of the Doctor, _her Doctor_ she cried a little.

She tried to remember the Doctor's last moments before he changed into John. When he cupped the side of her face, she always thought there was something there, something more than just friendship. If she could tell the Doctor how she left about him. would it ruin their friendship?

Johns room was across from her, for once she wished she had the Doctor to comfort her. She hated not knowing what he was thinking. Did he trust her enough? He just shoved John into her life and she took it without questioning it first. All she needed now was sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: New Ideas

Three

New Ideas

**Author's Note: The beginning is evil I'll have to admit. So in this chapter, Clara and John get to know each other better. And Clara is starting to get ideas that John is looking at her as more than just friends. Please review I would like to know what you think ;)**

**Thanks!**

John woke up beside her head in his arms. She woke up and lied on top of him as he placed kisses all over her face. He opened his legs to allow her entry. He had a beautiful body and Clara didn't know why she didn't notice before. And his hands-

Clara blinked from her dream as if it was a nightmare. She thought of it as a pleasant dream but strange. Did she like the idea of being with him? Possibly. I wasn't the first time she had that dream she had dreams of the Doctor before except now he was John.

It would be embarrassing to see John that morning sitting there at _their _breakfast table ignorant of what dream she had-of them together. Clara day dreaming of waking up beside each other. Was it something that she has always wanted? Every time John talked with her Clara wondered if he has intentions to be more than just friends. It made her hope and wonder if he had feelings for her too.

One day he took her to get lunch at a café. They sat outside, the wind was strong blowing Clara's short hair in her face.

They both wanted ice cream, he got vanilla and she got coffee ice cream. He took a bite of it and sad "Ugh. What was that?".

"Coffee ice cream. You don't like it?"

"No terrible taste," he said shaking his head in disapproval. She laughed. He smiled sweetly at her. John found her hand and locked it with his hand, they kept it like that as if it was accustomed to their relationship. Clara looked up at him to say something. He slid his hand away slowly.

As they walked home he asked: "Clara, you've been my friend for a long time and you've been living with me and I was wondering if you would like…..".

Clara's body tensed up at what he was going to say and forced herself to listen.

"To have your own apartment. We're not husband and wife living together seems like we are. And I don't want to make you feel awkward. You could have your own apartment if you like". She smiled at his awkwardness, an echo of the Doctor. She turned to face him and while clearing her throat she replied "John-listen I don't want to leave you. Your my friend-my best friend. Don't let me leave you or you leave me". He smiled at that and a very noticeable sigh of relief left his lips. She wanted to explain herself more something about that statement seemed wrong to her. He said, "Okay" before she could have a chance to say anything.

"Just okay?" Clara asked. Why was she expecting something more but all she heard was "Okay" with a melancholy air to his voice.

"Clara," he said turning around to face her. "You're my friend, I will never leave you alone. Her heart jumped a beat in reply. They linked arms and went home together.

Clara realized she hadn't made friends since she and John arrived. She didn't have any friends, well of course she had friends in the 21st century and she had John. She doesn't even know if they are friends anymore.

Clara drove the car and and saw couples linking arms, children being carried by her parents. She suddenly wished she had kids and a family to call her own. She she smiled but it was a mask to hide her sadness. It came across her mind to go shopping for more clothes, of course the TARDIS provided some from her. Clara had guessed the TARDIS had removed some of the early 20th century clothing or hid it. The TARDIS didn't like her anyway. Now it just tolerated her. She had worn all her clothes already. She used a washboard to wash most of her clothes and John's clothes.

In a store she found a silky red dress the shop woman said in a playful voice "Looking for a silky dress for your lover dear? I would recommend a black dress".

Clara, who was lost in thought never realized how much she enjoyed 20th century clothing. Lost in the world of fancy dresses."Sorry?".

"I would recommend a black dress" the shop woman said again.

"I'm just looking for a simple dress to update my wardrobe. So Clara got a few "simple dresses, frocks and blouses. John made a "friendly" conversation with her when he showed her the black dress, he gawked. All his blood went south. She looked gorgeous. John had a strange desire to take off the black dress and show her how much he loved her. She blushed, she too had the same though. The desire to kiss him was tempting, holding him close to her was a desire that she had no control over.

They parted after dinner and Clara finally had a chance to talk to the fob watch and ask "What are you running from?". She had the lost for words, frustrated. Why were they keeping secrets from each other?

"_We'll still have secrets?" Clara asked softly as he held her face on one side._

_He chuckled and said "Its better that way"._

All she heard was nonsensical murmurings , she felt hopeless and in despair. She needed her Doctor. Not John, she needed the Doctor. all she did, dying a million times to save him it was all for him. All for her Doctor.

There was so much she regretted not telling him. Like how much he loved him. Every inch, including _his_ two hearts.

**So what happens next? Will John or Clara make the first move? And who was that woman in the shop?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi guys! So I haven't update in a while! But here it is chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I'm just borrowing them ;)**

Chapter Four

Someone I Used to Know

_"As we sway to the rhythm of love" _

Clara swore she heard two hearts beating from John. Maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe she was just missing him too much. She thought of the Doctor and started crying then John came in with a tray of tea.

He saw she was crying and felt awkward but she noticed him and he came in and sat on her bed. He cupped the side of the face to cheer her up again something very doctorish. She smiled sadly. _How did John know I liked tea?_ "How did you know I liked tea?" she asked holding the cup of peppermint to her lips. The sharp smell of peppermint hit against her nose.

"Lucky guess," he smiled lying down on her bed. "Are you writing?".

She saw the paper and books scattered across her bed. She nodded she was writing a letter to Amy.

"Letters to a friend I made when I went out. Her name is Amy do you know her?".

He sat in concentrated thought and a sad smile came over his face. A smile that was so familiar to Clara. Her hand grabbed his hand and said "Are you alright? Your sad?".

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I always know" she smiled.

"I'm fine," he lied. "How did you meet her?".

Clara said Amy was the woman in the shop who told her to buy the black dress. Amy had ginger hair with a light blue blouse with her red ginger hair rolled back in curls. Amy gave Clara her number Clara didn't recognize her at first then she once remembered the TARDIS had shown her a picture of Amy.

She was having lunch with Amy that afternoon. John left Clara to finish her letter and sighed sharply as he closed the door. Clara got dressed, she said goodbye to John to meet up with Amy to have coffee.

"So why are stuck here in the 1940's why not just leave?"

"He told me he was running from something. He didn't tell me what it was. I'm afraid he doesn't trust me enough to know. He turned human so now he thinks he's John Smith".

"I wish he can see us but he can't," Amy said sadly drinking her coffee.

"Cause of the paradox?" Clara asked.

"He told you?" Amy asked. Her face grew with concern. "How upset was he?"

"He sulked for a year in his TARDIS. Met me in Victorian London".

"You're soufflé girl?" Amy asked laughing. "But you- you died!".

"I saved him by stepping inside his time stream, me scattered across time and space. Dying for him and always told me my Victorian self kissed him".

Amy choked on her coffee from laughing. "Every companion has kissed him Clara, you weren't the only one".

It was Clara's turn to laugh so she asked "So you kissed him?".

Amy laughed and sighed into her hand hiding the laughter.

Clara wondered how she was going to tell John this. So she made up a lie even though it killed her to lie to him. Before going to her room he said "Clara-".

"Yes John?".

"Do you ever think of me?".

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Not all of the time but yes, occasionally".

He just smiled putting his hands into his pockets walking away quietly chuckling to himself. He just left her confused leaving her to wonder what he was going to say before he got to nervous.

When Clara woke up she smelled breakfast, the strong smell of eggs carried upstairs. She wrote a letter to the Doctor to tell him how John acted then she started to think it wasn't such a good idea. Tell the Doctor that she liked John as more than just friends. She even wondered if the Doctor read any letters.

She heard John come upstairs he opened her door and came towards her and lifted her chin to kiss her. Surprised she kissed him back, she looked at him when he stopped eyes beckoning him to kiss her again. She caressed his face and looked at John's eyes holding that gaze he stepped back "Clara, I- um- I love you. I lost you twice I don't want to lose you again". She heard the Doctor once again speaking through John. If it was John or the Doctor she didn't care either way hoping the Doctor won't remember this. "I love you, too". He hugged her tightly like the Doctor does, she nestled her head in his shoulder and said "Clara, my Clara". Clara kissed him again as he traced his hands through his hair. She lead him upstairs when he pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck. She laughed and he laughed to, both mutually amazed at what they felt and what was happening. Clara reached for the door knob to her room behind her as John was too busy at kissing her. "We should go to my room," she suggested..

"We'll sort this out later," he said and then kissed her again her red lips were like an addiction. He brushed his lips against hers.

"Are you alright?" she asked kissing the hand that was holding her face. "Lets talk about this tomorrow".

He nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly. He left slowly as if enjoy the moment that has just passed between them. The new found sensation of locked lips against hers.

**Let me know in the comments what you think! Any predictions?**


End file.
